VicTorious Dead
by Reviewer Guy
Summary: When a worldwide Zombie epidemic hits Hollywood, the VicTorious gang must band together to survive through the Apocalypse, and fight as the world burns. Rated M for you know... adult stuff
1. Introduction

If you want to get to the **ACTUAL STORY**, then go to the **T****op Right Drop-Down Box**, and select - **The Journey Begins**

* * *

><p>Fucking Hells-Bells... I am a total prick. I promised you guys stories, and I haven't released any in months.<p>

Call me a bitch, and a jerk...

I deserve all of those names.

I was planning on adding a bunch of stuff, content and other shit...

But, here's the thing... I have fucking awesome ideas!

I just can't find a good way to implement them...

And I'm lazy **as fuck.**

I fucking love you guys for reading all of my shit, it's fucking awesome that you care. And it sucks that I don't write more, and that I'm not as good as other writers (*cough* bluepenguinlightning *cough* vannillaandtoothpaste *cough*)

But, I've been so fucking busy as I've had to manage all of my schoolwork, complete it, and _work a job_ at the same time...

And at the end of the day, I'm pretty fucking tired. And I hate myself for that. I wish I had more energy to write more, I really do.

I want you guys to know how sorry I am for not writing for such a long time, after all of the amazing reviews and help I've had from my friends pushing me to keep writing, even when times were tough.

And for that, I cannot thank you guys enough. I love you guys to pieces, so to attempt to make for up for lost time, I give you...

_Victorious **Dead**_!

Now, this story will contain all characters of _VicTorious_, and is set in an Alternate Universe (A/U)

The main characters will be -

**Andre**, **Beck**, **Cat**, **Jade**, **Jake**, **Robbie**, **Tori**, **Trina**.

(If you don't know Jake, then read [_Cake_] in my profile)

A/U meaning, **not actually happening in, or effecting** any of my other stories.

This series will have a set end (not a cliffhanger, but a good point to continue off of if I get requests to continue the story), it will be quite serious, will introduce new, totally original characters, and will have romances. (No **SCHMUHT **here, kiddies)

The romances will also be pretty serious, and there will rarely ever be a funny moment. Oh, and do **NOT** expect it to be good at all. This is my **first time** writing a serious story, so play nice.

The story is rated **M** for -

* * *

><p><em>Alcohol Use<em>

_Mild Drug-Related Content_

_Severe Language_

_Mild Sexual Content_

_Severe Violence_

* * *

><p>And enjoy it! I will (<span>attempt<span> to) write 10 Chapters for the "Season One" premiere of this story.

I can't wait! I'll try to have the first chapter out soon.

_**Love you guys!**_

:)


	2. The Journey Begins

_**The Journey Begins...**_

* * *

><p>- It was 12:09 P.M. The school day was almost over, and things were pretty much the same. Except for the news. The news consisted of articles, updates and test results for a newly discovered virus. The news had all been saying the same thing...<p>

It was controllable.

And people believed it, too. The schools had continued, shops were open, and restaurants were serving customers as usual. It seemed as though no-one cared.

Jade was sitting in the back of class, with Beck. Jake and Cat had taken some seats in the front of class, and they really didn't know anyone else in the room. Science had just started, and everyone was done laughing and talking at lunch, but still weren't ready to learn.

Yep, things were pretty much the same.

The class was focused on the drawing the teacher was creating on the chalkboard, when a scream was heard from outside of the room, shaking up the class.

"Did someone see a clown?" Cat shot up from her chair, asking anxiously.

"Hold on, class. I'm going to go see who's creating the distraction, I'll be right back." Mr. Robbins said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Do you think there's a clown?" Cat whispered to Jake nervously, gripping Mr. Purple against her chest.

"Cat, don't worry, if there is a clown, I'm sure he'll eat your eyes first so you don't have to see him." Jade informed Cat, spooking her.

"They eat eyes?" Cat asked, shaking.

"No, babe. Jade is just trying to scare you. There's no clowns." Jake assured his frightened girlfriend, pulling her into his chest.

Jade leaned backwards onto Beck's chest with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know babe, you don't always have to be so mean to other people." Beck implied, wrapping his arms around Jade's stomach.

"I know, but it's fun."

"Well, it's not nice." Cat faintly said in response to Jade's harsh comment.

"Well Cat, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not exactly nice."

"I've noticed."

Just then, another scream was heard. This time closer.

Cat yelped as the rest of the class stood up, gasping and murmuring.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Jade asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I'm checking it out." Jake informed the class, eager to follow him out.

"No, Jake! The clown might eat your eyes!" Cat frantically said, grabbing Jake's arm in an attempt to save him from the imaginary clown.

"Babe, there is no clown! Now, let go of me, I'll be right back."

"kk," Cat agreed sadly, "but I'm coming with you."

"Alright, that's fine."

The class, being led by Jake and Beck hurried out of the classroom, anxious to see about the screaming.

And there it was, in the middle of the hallway, just below the main stairs, was a bloody Sinjin, feasting upon the lifeless body of Mr. Robbins. Students around corners, and hiding behind open lockers watched in horror, as what appeared to be an insane Sinjin Van-Cleaf, continued to bite into the battered body of the former Science teacher.

"Hey, Van-Cleaf!" Jade shouted, moving past the crowd of scared teenagers, towards Sinjin, Beck following close behind.

"What the hell has gotten into, you crazy bastard? Get off of him!" Jade commanded the rabid boy, who was now stumbling towards the brave girl.

Jade looked down at the ripped-open corpse in fear. Then, looked back up at Sinjin an anger.

Jake remained in front of Cat, who was cowering in shock behind him.

Sinjin was getting closer to Jade, who, along with Beck, was backing towards the group of shocked high-schoolers.

"Sinjin! Get the fuck away from us!" Beck yelled at the approaching cannibal.

Sinjin was almost 4 feet from Beck and Jade now, and was still coming. Jade had pulled out a pair of yellow scissors she had on her at the time

"This is your last chance!" Jade warned the oblivious shell.

Sinjin jumped for Jade, throwing his arms towards her face, and as quick as lightning, Beck hooked the zombie. The force was strong enough to knock the carnivorous psychopath on to the floor.

But, Sinjin quickly rose to his feet; he was still attacking. As soon as he started towards the couple once again, Jade threw herself on to him, both bodies falling to the ground. Jade raised the scissors above her head, and with all of the force in her body, rammed the scissors through the animal's skull. Beck quickly pulled Jade off of the body as blood poured from it's skull.

A shriek was heard throughout the halls, each student staring in terror at the scene.

Cat was now crying into Jake's shoulder, who was standing still, frozen in shock.

Jade stared at the body, oblivious to any other sound but her heartbeat.

"Jade, hey! Jade, babe snap out of it!" Beck tugged on Jade's jacket.

"I killed him. I killed s-Sinjin." Jade stated nervously, still staring at the body.

"That wasn't Sinjin anymore. Babe, look at me!" Beck comforted Jade, turning her head towards his.

"Beck, I..."

"Jade, you didn't kill Sinjin, something else did!"

"Was that the virus they were talking about?" Jake asked, approaching the body, Cat hooked to his arm.

"I don't know, but..." Beck started, but was interrupted by the loud gasp of the students echoing through the room.

Mr. Robbins was getting up, intestines falling out, blood dripping from his abdomen. He looked like Sinjin; dazed and distracted. And he was headed for the 4 kids.

"No... Mr. Robbins." Jake stated in disbelief at the sight.

Jake looked down at the body of Sinjin, Mr. Robbins still approaching. He jumped towards the body, bent down and gripped the scissors' handle. Beck ran up from behind and put his boot down on Sinjin's jaw, allowing Jake to pull the blade from his rotten forehead. Jake looked back up at Mr. Robbins, who was now only a few feet away.

"I'll trip him, get his head from behind!" Beck shouted, running towards the teacher and kicking his left knee.

Jake ran up to a kneeling Mr. Robbins and plunged the blade through his scalp from behind, knocking the body onto the ground.

Teenagers were now puking, coughing and falling over of fever, one-by-one.

"C'mon, we have to leave now!" Jake said, getting up from the body and grabbing Cat's arm.

The group of kids were now racing through the halls, avoiding other infected students who were attacking the screaming children. It was horrifying; the sight, the smell, and the fact that they were surrounded by it.

When they finally reached the already broken down doors to the courtyard, they caught sight of Tori and Andre by the vehicle exit, looking around frantically. They sprinted towards the kids in a panic.

"Jake! Cat! All of you!" Tori greeted them, relieved.

"Wait, where's Trina? Wasn't she with you? Where is she?" Tori began questioning the panting group, frightened.

"We don't know, she went to the bathroom right before Sinjin..." Jade couldn't finish her sentence. The thought was still fresh in her mind.

"So, you don't know where she is?!"

"Look, Tori; I'm sure she made it out, and if she didn't..." Jake was cut off by a panicked Tori.

"She made it! I know it. God told me."

"Really, God? Is that who turned Sinjin into a flesh-eating psycho? Look, Tori, GOD isn't really being kind right now, so I wouldn't count on him telling YOU the truth." Jade scolded Tori, who was now getting angry.

"Look Jade, I am sick and tired of you bullying me, lying to me, and making fun of me! If you say one more thing, I swear to God I will tear your fucking jaw off!"

The girls were now nose to nose, eyes squinted, and about ready to fight to the death.

"Hey, hey! Stop! This is not the time! We still need to find Robbie and Trina." Beck attempted to put out the flame before it became a fire, stepping in-between the girls.

"Robbie was at Math, so maybe he's still there." Cat mumbled from behind Jake.

As Tori turned to respond to Cat, the honk of a car horn sounded behind them.

A red Malibu nearly ran them over as they jumped for the railing separating the parking lot from the entrance. As soon as the Malibu was out, it was rammed off of the road by a truck speeding by, which swerved off the road aswell.

"Oh my God!" Andre shouted at the incident they had just witnessed.

"Hey! Guys!" They heard shouting from behind, and turned to see Robbie and Trina running through the mob of screaming teenagers towards them.

"Trina!" Tori ran up to Trina and hugged her mercilessly.

"Thank God you're okay, Tori!" Trina said, embracing Tori.

"Robbie, how'd you guys get out?" Beck asked the rushing boy.

"Well, me and Trina were... um, well, I was coming out of the bathroom as Trina was at the same time, when we heard a scream coming from the Gym. When we got there, it was chaos, there were kids screaming and running. And other kids were, well, eating them!"

"We know, we encountered a lot of them."

Jake bumped in, "They're fucking zombies!"

"Zombies?" Cat shrieked, scared for her life.

"Look, we've got to get out of here, it ain't safe." Andre informed the group.

"I can't drive us, someone stole my Malibu." Trina confirmed.

"Yeah, they almost killed us with it." Jade updated Trina.

"My truck's still over there, and Beck, you still have your GTO parked in the entry-yard, right?" Jake asked Beck, commandingly.

"Yeah, I'll go get it."

"And Jade, your Impala's 4-door'd, correct?" Jake questioned Jade.

"Yeah, I'll bring it out."

"Alright, we'll pack anything we find in the backseat of Jade's car. Robbie, Tori, Trina, you ride with Beck. Andre, you'll take your car with us, the more the merrier, and Cat will ride with me. Everyone got their plans? Good."

As Jake finished giving his orders, Beck came up from the road and into the parking lot, parking his classic muscle car in front of the group. As he opened his door, Jade came back in her Impala, ready to go.

"Hey, let's get it in gear, where's Andre?" Jade shouted at the group in a hurry.

"He's getting his car to ride behind us, I'm gonna go and get my truck." Jake informed the impatient goth, running off to get his Raptor, Cat behind him.

As Jake ran towards his truck, to the right off him her heard growling. He looked over to see Lane running towards his truck.

"Lane! Get to my truck!" Jake shouted to Lane.

When Lane looked over at Jake, he tripped on the rotting corpse of a dead zombie. He slammed onto the ground face first, busting his chin open, and before he had time to get up, the zombie chasing him collapsed onto his body, chomping down on his neck.

Cat squealed and started running faster towards the truck.

When he rode up beside the group, he got the attention of everyone by honking his horn.

"Hey! Guys, alright. This is how it's gonna go. I'll lead us, Beck will be behind me because he's carrying the most people, Jade has the supplies, so she'll be behind him, and Andre will follow behind her. We're heading up to Tori's house, it's up in the hills and big. Ready? Honk your horns when you are."

Almost instantly, the horns were blown.

Jake lead the group out of the parking lot, and onto the road. The trip was gonna be short,

but **the Journey was going to feel like eternity.**

* * *

><p>Does Jade even drive an Impala? It looks like one from the late 90s, but I really wish there would be more context as to what car she drives. And is an Entry-Way even real? Probably.<p>

Oh, and just so you guys know, I don't believe in God, or any religion. I just capitalize it because it's respectful. Anyways...

**Review an' shit!**


	3. Knowledge Is Power

**_Knowledge Is Power..._**

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes of driving, the cars finally pulled up in Tori's driveway. All the cars could barely fit into the medium length of the pavement.<p>

Jake and Cat got out of the truck and headed for the porch to wait for everyone, which didn't take long considering Tori and Trina both bolted past the rest of the group to get into their house.

"Hey!" Cat yelped as Tori pushed her over in an attempt to get to the door, but she didn't care. She just wanted to know her family was ok.

Trina followed behind Tori, practically walking on her heels.

"The door's locked!" Tori exclaimed.

"So unlock it!" Jake commanded.

"No, I mean with the panic lock. It prevents keys from unlocking the door. It also stops most lockpicks."

"Let me see it." Jade urged, stepping in front of everyone else and pulling out a bobby pin and a pair of scissors.

"Jade, did you not hear me? It's locked."

And as quick as that, the door was open. Tori and Trina rushed in, searching everywhere for their parents.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked, astonished.

"I've needed things from Tori's place before."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, don't ask."

"Got it."

With that, Jake entered the house and ran up to the kitchen to check the food supply. When Jake got to the refrigerator, he practically ripped the door off of it's hinges. He didn't mean to, he was just in a hurry.

"Alright, we got ham, turkey, lettuce, dressing, multiple..." Jake was interrupted by a nervous Cat.

"Jake? Look." Cat held up a handgun which she had found on the floor beside the stove.

"Let me see that." He walked over to Cat, taking the gun from her hands.

"It's a Glock. Pretty standard police firearm. Probably Tori's Dad's."

"What is it doing on the ground?" Andre stepped up to ask.

Before Jake could answer, they heard Trina scream from upstairs. Jake checked the bullet count on the Glock and headed upstairs, the group following him.

"Stay here!" Jake commanded the group as he continued up the stairs.

When Jake reached the top of the stairs, he saw light coming from a room at the end of the hall. He started towards it slowly at first, but sped up into a jog when he heard Tori scream.

He jumped around the corner and saw Tori's dad wrestling with Trina. His skin was grey and rotting.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he aimed the gun at Tori's dad, and pulled the trigger.

Both girls screamed at the sudden sound of the shot, but it hit. Mr. Vega's corpse fell on top of Trina, who was still shaking.

Tori ran over to her father's body, crying, and pulled it off of Trina, and on to the floor. Tori hugged Trina as tight as she could, both girls balling.

Jake put the gun in his back pocket and slowly approached the weeping girls.

"Hey, I..." Before Jake could finish, he was cut off by a scared Tori.

"Go away!"

Tori continued crying with Trina as Jake walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, he looked over to the left and saw Mrs. Vega's mangled body, barely recognizable from the brutal flesh wounds.

Jake continued to walk slowly through the hallway, disgusted by the smell.

When he reached the top of the staircase, Beck released Cat to send her flying to him.

Jake grabbed Cat and picked her up in both arms, a tear in his eye.

"Are you ok, Jakey? Did you get hurt? Where's Tori and Trina?" Cat asked frantically, searching his face for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine, kitty-cat. Tori and Trina are in a room at the end of the hallway, but don't go in there. Or the hallway. Let's just go downstairs."

"kk."

"What happened?" Beck asked as Jake carried Cat down the stairs.

"Cat, go sit on the couch, I'll be right there."

"kk." Cat quickly agreed, walking to the couch to wait with Robbie.

"Alright," Jake began, "I got up there and Tori's dad was wrestling Trina on the bed. He almost had her, and I did what I had to. But, they're mad at me. And their mom's corpse is lying in the hallway, just behind that open door up there."

"Fuck. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, man. But, maybe you should talk to them. You know, calm them down. Ask them what they want to do with the bodies."

"I'll do it." Jade spoke up.

"But, Jade you don't even..." Jake began, but was cut off by an annoyed Jade.

"Look, I'm a girl, they're girls. I'm the best one to talk to them. Unless you want to send Cat."

"No, no you can go."

"Good. I'll see you in a minute."

So Jade headed up the stairs as the boys moved back to the couch with Cat, Robbie and Andre.

Once up the stairs, she noticed Mrs. Vega's corpse. The smell was horrific. There were bits of blood and flesh on the ground all around the rotting body.

Jade continued past it to find Tori and Trina in the room at the end of the hallway, cuddled together on the bed. They weren't crying anymore. They were just in shock.

"Hey, Tori? Trina?" Jade asked, but received no reply.

"Girls? It's me, Jade. I just want to talk."

"What?" Tori slightly asked.

"About what just happened. Look, you can't stay here. Or, at least your parents can't stay here. We need to do something with them. If they stay here, I'm not sure if they'll attract more, or if the smell would become toxic or what. What do you want to do with them?"

"Can we bury them?" Trina asked suddenly.

"Sure, where do you want them buried?"

"In the orchard, next to the cemetery where my grandparents are buried." Tori answered the goth, a little less stressed.

"Ok," Jade began to confirm their plans about the bodies, "we'll bury them in the orchard. Can you show us where this is at?"

"Yeah, I'll take you there."

"Alright, Tori. Trina, you want to come?"

"No," Trina answered just as depressed as when Jade walked in the room, "I just want to stay with them until then.

"Alright. Tori, let's go."

Jade and Tori walked down the steps together to explain what they were going to do to the bodies with the group.

"Ok, guys. Tori wants us to bury them in an orchard next to a cemetery where her grandparents are buried. Trina's going to stay here while some of us go."

"Sounds good." Jake agreed with the simple plan, moving Cat off of his lap to stand.

"Alright," Jake began giving roles to everybody, "Beck, Andre, Robbie stay here with the gun and defend the house and Trina. I'll go with Cat, Jade and Tori. We'll also stop by the hardware store and pick up some things to fortify the house. We don't know how long this is going to last, so let's make everything count. Conserve food, we only get two small meals a day. We need watches for sleeping, and things to keep us entertained. We'll discuss more when we get back."

"Woah, wait! Who made you the leader?" Jade asked angrily.

"My leading has gotten us this far, right?"

"Yeah, in a house filled with rotting corpses, barely 5 minutes from where we started."

"Fine, who votes me for leader?"

Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie raised their hands.

"Beck, what the hell?" Jade asked angrily.

"Sorry, babe, but I think it's best for our safety that Jake keeps leading us."

"Fine."

"Well, it's unanimous! I, Jake, will be leader. Happy Jade?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Alright, before we go, let's review what we know. We know that they die by headshots. They're attracted to sound. And they can see us and identify us. So guns should be a last resort. We'll comeback with some knives for each of us. Knowledge is key here, we're going to need to be able to defeat them by knowing their weaknesses. Andre, Robbie, search the kitchen and house for food and supplies. Beck, take the gun and come with them if need be."

Jake handed Beck the Glock.

"Now Beck, it's a trigger safety, all you have to do is pull the middle of the trigger to release the safety. It re-locks when you're done firing. You've only got 15 rounds plus the one in the chamber for now, so be careful with them. DON'T open up the gun unless it jams, in which case, take out the mag, pull back the slide, put the mag back in and pull back the slide again. Later, you can retrieve the bullet that popped out of the slide if one did. And keep this place safe until we get back, above all."

* * *

><p>Holy Fuck! I hope I got my gun facts right for this one. I usually do, but you know, sometimes you gotta get creative. Sorry it was a bit shorter BTW. Next one will be longer.<p>

Anyways...

**Review and shit!**


	4. -Update-

**-UPDATE-**

**W**ell, my word program is fucking up so... Until I get it solved (Trying to do as fast as possible) There will be no chapters...

**:(**

I hope to have this fixed very quickly, and that I can get the next chapter out.

Most likely will have it done within a few days. So, I will try to have the next chapter out in either a few days or a week from now. Until then, read Cake, Badecation, or just the other chapter of VicTorious Dead. Or check-out a story from one of my suggested authors.


	5. Armor Up

_**Armor Up...**_

* * *

><p>After loading Tori's parents into the trunk of Jake's Raptor, they headed out.<p>

The truck approached the hardware store slowly. The group examining it's surroundings for zombies.

"You see any?" Jade asked Jake, looking around the truck.

"No, you?"

"There's a few down the road a little."

"Yeah, but we could probably run from them if we had to."

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, how do we get in?"

"We'll try to get in through the door. Alright, Tori, Cat; Stay here, keep a look out, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Be quick." Tori accepted Jake's order.

"Kk." Cat said in agreement with Tori.

"Aright then," Jade started, "let's go."

Jake and Jade got out of the truck and ran towards the hardware store. The sun was starting to go down, it was about 7 P.M.

When they reached the door, Jake tried to open it, but to no avail.

"Jade, can you get into this?" Jake asked Jade, hurrying her on.

"No, it's not locked. It's stuck from the inside." Jade informed Jake, strain in her voice from attempting to push through the handle.

"Ok, let's look for a window."

"There's one that's boarded right over there." Jade pointed at the window a few feet away from the door.

As they started towards the window, a distant gunshot was heard.

Jade looked out towards where it had sounded.

"Was that them at the house?" Jade asked, panicked.

"No, the house is in that direction." Jake pointed towards the house, which was about 90 degrees to the left of where the gunshot had came from.

"Alright then, ok. So how are we gonna get in without attracting them?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could bust it. But that would probably create a good bit of sound."

"Umm, Beck once told me about a plug thing that broke windows pretty easily."

"A sparkplug?"

"Yeah, yeah I think."

"Seen it work on car windows, but assuming this windows is made like it, it's worth a shot."

"Alright, can we get one from your truck?"

"No. I plan on driving that in the near future. Maybe one of the abandoned cars has one."

"Ok. I don't know what it looks like, so I'm going to tell Tori and Cat what were doing. You start looking for it."

"Alright." Jake agreed with Jade's plan and started running towards one of the broken-down cars.

"Hey," Jade began to inform Tori and Cat of the plan, "me and Jake are going to try to find this spark thing inside of one of the cars to break down the window and get in. Stay here, we wont be long."

"Kk." Cat confirmed with Jade and Tori.

Jade ran off to catch up with Jake, who had already pulled the sparkplug from the car.

"You... you got it?" Jade asked, out of breath from the sprint.

"Yeah, sort of. We need the porcelain inside. We can get it when we get to the window."

"Alright, let's go." Jade stated in confirmation.

They ran towards the window at full speed. When they reached the window, Jake dropped the sparkplug to the ground and smashed it with his foot, picking up a piece of porcelain.

He aimed it at the window and threw.

Success!

The window busted in, creating more noise than they would've liked.

"Yes!" Jade whispered in exclamation.

Two walkers deep within the store turned to the window, noticing the sound.

"Let's go." Jake commanded, stepping through the window.

When they got into the store, the place looked mostly untouched.

They approached the tool isle to find some weapons.

"Look," Jade exclaimed, pointing out the scissor section, "industrial scissors!" She grabbed out 3 pairs of scissors and stuffed them into her back pack.

Jake opened up his bag and grabbed 2 hammers, 8 knives, and 2 pairs of industrial scissors.

After about 2 minutes of collecting supplies, Jake met up with Jade back in the tool section.

"This should work, right?" Jake asked, opening the bag up to Jade.

"It'll have to, look." Jade pointed out the two walkers approaching them.

"Shit!" Jake whispered, handing Jade a knife.

"Think you can take the one on the left?" Jake asked Jade, who was now ready with her knife.

"Yeah, worry about the one on the right." Jade ran towards the left walker, Jake following behind her.

Jade grabbed the left one's right shoulder to use him as a balance as she plunged her knife through his forehead, throwing herself and him onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Jake was holding the beast off as it pushed him into a shelf. It had knocked his knife out of his hand and onto the floor.

Jade looked back at Jake, and ran towards the flesh-eating woman, grabbing her with both hands and pulling her off of Jake, to throw her into the shelf, knocking it and the zombie over.

"Jesus, Jade... thanks." Jake thanked the goth as she helped him up. He ran for his knife and picked it up as fast as he could. By the time he had turned around, the zombie was already back on it's feet and walking towards them.

Jade ran to the side of the corpse, to grab her from behind and pulled both her hands back, holding her for Jake.

Jake ran up to the walker and, using both hands, stabbed the zombie into the skull up through her chin.

He pulled the knife out as Jade dropped it to the floor.

"God damn." Jake exclaimed, taking a moment to breath.

"Can we go now?" Jade asked, still stunned by the fight.

"Yeah sure." Jake confirmed with the nervous girl, ripping his knife out of the rotting corpse's head.

They ran towards the truck, practically throwing themselves in.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked, checking Jake for injury.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." Jake assured Cat.

Putting the truck in reverse, Jake backed out of the parking lot. As he put the truck in gear, he heard a distant explosion.

The group looked out of the windows to see jets flying over the city.

"They're dropping napalm!" Jake explained, shocked by how early they had started the bombing run.

"We have to go!" Jake stated, speeding the truck towards the house.

"What about my parents?" Tori asked, frustrated.

"We have to bury them later, if were caught in those bombs, were toast. Literally."

"Well, how soon can we go?"

"Actually, let's go now. We should be able to get there by the time they're done bombing."

They turned around to drive out towards the orchard, following Tori's directions.

When they arrived at the orchard, the bombing was done. And for once all day, things were actually peaceful.

The hills of Hollywood were so beautiful at night. It was almost like nothing had happened, well except for the lights being out. Until they looked back at the truck. The stench of rotting corpses in the air.

"Well, Tori. Where do you want to bury them?" Cat asked as Jake and Jade pulled the bodies out and placed them on the ground.

"Just over there. I don't need any words or anything. Just bury them and let's go."

"Alright, that's fine. We'll get it done." Jake replied as he pulled out the shovels they had grabbed back at the hardware store.

After about 15 minutes of digging, they put the bodies into the whole, and covered them with dirt.

They all piled back into the truck, Tori crying and resting her head on Cat's shoulder.

Jake put the truck in gear and drove off.

* * *

><p>Alright, I got my word thingy fixed! :)<p>

It was doing some sort of error with my OS, it gave me an error when I tried to launch my word program, but it just went away and I could continue writing. Sorry it's a bit short, but I've had a pretty stressful morning. Anyways, just read it and the next one will be a bit longer. But I'm prolly gonna stop posting for a few more days. But, you know the next one will come soon. This one was a bit more action-packed. Man, it's so hard to convey the whole serious fight thing and action-related moments. Maybe that's why a lot of Victorious FFs don't have a lot of action. Or I just suck. But, you can prolly tell that a lot of this was taken from the Walking Dead game. I've been playing it recently, as I NEED to get up to Season 2.

Anyways...

**Review and shit!**


	6. - Hiatus -

- **Hiatus **-

It seem I have fallen into a lull, woe.

Woe is me.

A lull is when I just totally lose inspiration to write. These things happen from time to time, especially during the school year. Just ask my good friend, Liv.

Anyways, don't know how damn long this'll be for, but until then, I have been planning out ideas and ways to incorporate them. Because, I've said this a million times over, I have no fucking clue how to incorporate shit.

Until then, please enjoy the rest of the story, and I hear there's a good Walking Dead/Victorious crossover out there already... if you, you know, know Spanish.

Sorry again, try to have it out next month, maybe during Thanksgiving. Wait, is Thanksgiving even in November?

Probably...


End file.
